


We Made Our Cubs Happy

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: VLD Trope Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Card Games Arguments, Coming Out, Interfering Lions, M/M, Sentient Voltron Lions, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Voltron Trope Bingo 2018, actual lube as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Hunk groaned, of course the weird space lion bond meant all his time spent imagining Keith would come back to bite him. He was going to kill Lance later for pointing out the other man to him. If he had kept his stupid rivalry to himself, he wouldn’t be stuck in a weird space lion with the man he’d had a crush on for years… trying to convince the lion that bed sharing, despite what every show and fanfic might lead you to believe, was not going to end in sex.





	We Made Our Cubs Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts), [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



> My fill for three spaces on the Trope Bingo Card I got from https://vldbingo.tumblr.com/  
> Square: Bed Share  
> Square: Canon Compliant (I have the gifs I was inspired by)  
> Square: Coming Out

Keith and Hunk had headed out to scout a nearby distress signal when they were hit with a large surge of electricity. The Yellow Lion had been unable to fly or send communication but she was still able to run her life support systems.

“Well, she is going to keep trying.”

Keith grumbled and nodded. “I can probably still reach the castle with my-”

“No, the last message Allura said they were heading off to another distress signal and we were here for at least a movement.”

“A _week?_ ”

Hunk smiled. _“at least_ a movement.”

Keith swore.

“No worries, though! Yellow always has food!”

Keith looked over at Hunk and shook his head. “I’m going to go investigate the wreck, make sure we’re not in danger.”

“Uh, that sounds like a bad idea. Nope. Not going to let you.”

Keith turned around and growled. “And you’re going to stop me?”

“Well, I could… but no,” there was a sound of the locks sliding into place, _“she_ is.”

“Hunk, we don’t have time for this.”

Hunk laughed and put his hands out. “I _know_ , but she insists that her, uh, that we stay put where she can protect us.”

“I’m not her cub, Hunk.”

Hunk blushed as Yellow said something to him and then looked to Keith. “She’s more afraid of Red and Black than she is of you, bud. We’re staying in here until her scan finishes.”

"I thought she _couldn't_  scan right now," Keith ripped off his helmet and headed back to the bed area, flopping down. “Why is your bed so soft?”

“I asked her to make it softer. The old one was like a rock.”

Keith snorted. “Pretty sure mine _is_ a pile of rocks.”

Hunk laughed and sat on the floor next to the bed, grabbing the cards he found at the last space mall. “Want to play something?”

Keith grinned, sitting up and making room on the bed. “Speed!”

Hunk dealt out the cards. “So, do you play before/after only or do you cheat?”

“Ugh, before/after. Lance always tried to play with the same card.”

Hunk smiled. “Pidge won’t play with him because of it.”

Keith laughed and grabbed his cards. They started out playing nicely, but by the end of the fifth game, both were arguing over who placed the card down first, and deciding that it was probably better to store them away for now.

Hunk grabbed both some food goo. “Well, it’s food at least. We have a few of those spiky fruits, but that doesn’t sit well before bed. And I don’t have a knife.”

Keith pulled out his blade. “I always do.”

Hunk nodded. “Good.”

When they were getting ready to lay down, Hunk asked for another bed, turned bright red and ducked out of the room, saying he’d be right back.

_“What was that?”_

_“You like the red paladin, no?”_

_“I do, but.”_

_“Then I will not make another bed.”_

_“Please, girl, don’t do that to me.”_

_“I have seen the things in your mind.”_

Hunk groaned, _of course_ the weird space lion bond meant all his time spent imagining Keith would come back to bite him. He was going to _kill_ Lance later for pointing out the other man to him. If he had kept his stupid rivalry to himself, he wouldn’t be stuck in a weird space lion with the man he’d had a crush on for years… trying to convince the lion that bed sharing, despite what every show and fanfic might lead you to believe, was  _not_ going to end in sex.

_“Don’t do this to me, please.”_

_“I only do what is best for my cub.”_

_“No, no. This is not what is best!”_

She didn’t respond to anything he said after that, so he walked back into the cockpit, catching Keith’s attention.

“What’s up?”

“She says that she _can_ make another bed…”

_“Liar. I will not.”_

“But there's nothing to make a mattress, blanket or pillow. So… either we share or one of us crashes on the floor.”

Keith looked unsure.

“I mean, it’s totally fine, I can crash on the floor.”

_“Hmm, paladin, I think I might lose my heating systems overnight.”_

“You will NOT!”

Keith was giving him a weird look.

“Sorry, Yellow is being a bit finicky at the moment.”

Keith nodded. “Red has her moments too.”

Hunk took off his armor, going to use it as a pillow when Keith cleared his throat, “Man, if you don’t want to share, I’ll take the floor, it’s your lion.”

“NO! You’re the guest, Gram would find a way to come into space to murder me if I took the bed and you slept on the floor! I just… didn’t want to make you feel awkward.”

Keith looked down, opting to hold up the blanket instead of giving a real response. Hunk was thinking it over when a red light lit up the area.

 _Warning: System Failure_ _  
_ _Life Support: Heat_

Hunk growled and walked over to the bed. “Well, looks like the heat might die.”

_“I knew you’d see it my way, cub.”_

“Didn’t have much of a choice, girl.”

Keith laughed and scooted as far into the bed as he could, still holding up the blanket for Hunk. The bed was barely big enough for them both, and Hunk was trying to not make it awkward by cuddling him, Keith was smashed against the wall as it was.

That night the heat managed to stay on, surprising Keith but getting a grumble from Hunk.

Keith handed over his knife for Hunk to go make their breakfast, still mumbling something under his breath. Keith sat on the bed, playing some solitaire to wake up. Hunk came back in by the second game, sitting on the bed with him and digging into his own food.

When Keith insisted they do a bit of a workout, neither noticed the bed shrinking just a little bit.

Hunk noticed that night though, falling out of bed as they touched and Keith jumped, making an excuse to run to the bathroom so he could yell at Yellow, who simply laughed.

Keith looked upset when he returned, but he pretended to be asleep, still sucked up to the wall.

Hunk didn’t get any sleep that night, trying to make sure Keith didn’t feel uncomfortable.

The third night, there was no laying together without touching. Keith looked really unsure so Hunk just rested his leg off to the side to give Keith room and then slipped out of the bed to sleep in the pilot’s chair once Keith fell asleep.

Keith, unfortunately, woke up halfway through the night and saw Hunk on the chair instead of in his bed and snapped.

“Listen, I don’t know _why_ it bothers you so much, but I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“What?”

“Every night, I watch you do everything in your power to not touch me. Is it because of the gay thing? I mean, I know it was a shock to everyone but Shiro-”

Hunk cut him off. “No, no. I mean, it was a shock, but. No. I would be a hypocrite if I had an issue… I mean, I’m not exactly…” he waved his hand.

“But I’ve _heard_ you talking about Allura with Lance.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, have you looked at her? Like, just think objectively here.”

Keith nodded, sitting back on the bed and about to fall asleep when it hit him, Hunk hadn’t answered.

“Hunk, what is it if it isn’t… _that?”_

He could feel Yellow’s laughter.

 _“Please_ don’t ask that.”

“Hunk?” Keith climbed out of bed, walking over to the chair.

“Please," his voice was barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

Keith stood in front of him, arms crossed, glaring down at Hunk.

His hands were still in front of his face. “I like you.”

Keith could barely make out that Hunk had mumbled out an answer so he stepped closer. “Hunk?”

“I _like_ you.”

“Oh, I like you too.”

Hunk sank down into the chair. “No, not like that, Keith. I can’t sleep close to you because I _really_ like you.”

Hunk watched as Keith took in the information, shock on his face.

“I’m sorry, just. I’ll keep sleeping here.”

Keith scratched the back of his neck. “You don’t have to.”

Hunk blushed but followed Keith back to the bed that looked _even smaller_ than it had before. Keith climbed up, getting settled and holding up the blanket like he had before. Hunk tried to climb into the bed without pressing against Keith, which led to Keith sighing and pulling him closer.

By the time they woke up, Keith had draped himself over Hunk, throwing a leg right over Hunk’s crotch.

Which meant that Keith was _very_ aware of the state Hunk was about to wake up in. He tried to move his leg, knowing Hunk was embarrassed by his crush, thinking it wasn’t returned. But it _was_. Keith was _sure_ Hunk knew that- the entire team should know that after the memory that flashed in the mental exercises.

He was currently slowly sliding his leg down, trying to balance moving fast enough to not be pressing on his erection when he woke up, and slow enough to not wake Hunk.

Which completely failed.

Hunk reacted right as Keith’s leg was sliding past the head, rutting against the pressure. The moan that slipped past Hunk’s lips woke up Hunk and went straight to Keith’s cock.

Hunk yawned, moving a little and freezing up as soon as he realized the situation. Keith gave up trying and just relaxed his leg, letting it press against Hunk, who whimpered at the contact. He decided to go for it and rocked his hips against Hunk, showing off his own erection.

Hunk looked over at him, cheeks bright red and eyes hopeful.

Keith looked off to the side and cleared his throat. “We could ignore this… or… we could help each other out.”

“That one. I vote we do that.”

Keith chuckled. “Okay then… let's,” he crawled over Hunk’s leg, wiggling to get settled between Hunk’s thighs, encouraging him to bend his knees. Keith was very slow to slide his hands on the inner part of his thighs, pausing as he neared Hunk’s erection. Hunk nodded and Keith let his hand trace the bulge, Hunk dropping his head and thrusting against the pressure.

Hunk groaned. “Wait! I want to,” he turned bright red again, “I want,” he covered his face, “I want you in me.”

Keith squeaked.

Hunk sat up, pulling Keith against him. “I just mean… I’ve imagined this for, like, years and I can wait if you want it's just… I finally have a chance with you and I want to.”

Keith leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Me too.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, you _saw_ that memory.”

“I thought you were looking at _Lance_. Quiznak, I think we _all_ thought that. Lance was pretty sure you were into him and Shiro was trying to explain to him that it was fine if he didn’t like you back. Oh man. It was such a huge thing he didn’t want to lose your friendship he’s going to be so stoked that he isn’t going to-”

Keith kissed him on the mouth, gently tilting his head to bring him to the right angle, pulling back after a few seconds. “Shiro knew Lance isn’t my type. He’s, uh, seen my porn. Twink has never been my type.”

Hunk’s eyes grew wide, gripping his hip a little tighter. “Yeah, okay.”

Keith gently pushed back, sliding enough away from Hunk to unzip the undersuit he was still wearing. Hopefully, there was a way to get new clothes on this lion. He let it pool at his hips, reaching to unzip Hunk’s suit, kissing his skin as the fabric slid down.

Hunk was quick to slide it the rest of the way off once it hit his hips, pulling at Keith’s once his was on the floor since Keith was just staring at Hunk.

Keith got back between Hunk’s legs. Reaching to touch him again, gently stroking him. Hunk grabbed his wrist to stop him, pressing a small bottle of lube into Keith’s hand. Keith raised an eyebrow but flipped the lid and spread some over his fingers, rubbing along Hunk’s entrance.

Hunk moaned out. “Keith, I’m good. Just… go ahead.”

Keith slipped in a finger and Hunk let out a laugh, quickly dissolving into giggling. “Is everything okay?”

Hunk held up his hands and tried to talk, ending up giggling more each time finally grabbing Keith’s hand and putting it next to his, gasping out  _small._ Keith looked at their hands and slid in a second finger. Hunk was grinding against them and Keith was watching the look on his face once he found Hunk’s prostate.

“Keith, I’m ready.”

“But-”

“Nope. Ready. Get on with it and kiss me again.”

Keith smiled, kneeling up so he could coat his erection, leaning over to kiss Hunk before pressing against his entrance. Hunk relaxed and rocked against him until Keith slid inside, both moaning at the feeling.

“So much better than my imagination.”

Keith blushed at that, Hunk smiling at the reaction. Keith slowly worked all the way in, leaning and kissing Hunk’s chest since he couldn’t reach his lips. Once Hunk relaxed, Keith started to roll his hips, staying draped over Hunk for a bit, exploring his body as best he could.

Hunk had his hands buried in Keith’s hair, guiding him to the places he loved to be touched and kissed. Keith let him do that until he started to ache from the slow pace, his body craving release.

Once Keith leaned up, he watched where he slid in and out of Hunk, stroking Hunk at the same pace he was thrusting. Hunk was gripping the pillow and babbling as he moaned.

In all of the times he got off thinking about this, it was never this good. He never imagined Hunk as a vocal partner. And  _fuck_ was it hot seeing this and hearing the mumbling praises that were going to make him get off far too quickly.

Hunk was talking about everything he ever wanted to do to Keith and all the places he imagined them fucking and all the ways he wanted to take Keith and be taken. And holy shit was Hunk kinky.

“Like you’re any better,” Hunk mumbled out, and oh quiznak Keith said that all out loud. “Yeah, you did buddy, but feel free to elaborate on the getting off thinking of me.”

Keith swallowed and turned red down his chest. “I mean. I-” now that he was  _trying_ he had no clue what to say.

“Tell me when you first imagined it.”

Keith nodded. “Back in the garrison. I wanted to rip the uniform off of you and suck you off in the simulators.”

“That would have been _so much_ better than anything that ever happened in them.”

“Do you even  _know_ how hard it was to not react when we saved Shiro? I just wanted to kiss you when we all hopped on the ship and took off.”

Hunk groaned and clenched down on him.

“And do you even realize what you did to me when you started showing off how smart you are too? You’re the full package and you don’t even realize it Hunk.”

Now Hunk was blushing and grinding back each time Keith was all the way in. Keith was getting close and started to speed up his strokes.

“I can’t believe I get to see you like this. Those paladin suits are a form of torture Hunk. Seeing every bit of your body and not being able to touch? But now I can… and it was worth the wait. If it took me a lifetime to get here it would have been worth it.”

Hunk came, swearing as his stomach was covered with his release. Keith kept thrusting through it, pulling out after and quickly stroking himself at the sight that Hunk made, fucked out and panting.

Keith looked around for anything to wipe them off with and Hunk pointed to the shelf that had his spare bodysuit. There were a few towels next to it and a new read set of pants that looked like the ones the castle made for him. He wiped himself down and slipped them on, grabbing the yellow set and heading to Hunk to clean him up.

“I’m so glad you had lube in here.”

“Wait, you didn’t put that there?”

Keith scrunched his eyebrows. “why would I have brought lube?”

Hunk sat up and glared at the ceiling. “So, you can make _lube_ but not a bed or blankets, really girl?”

_“Well cub, what else would you have used?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe-”

_“Cub, as your instructor informed you, bodily fluids are not approved lubricants.”_

“What?”

He saw one of the lectures from Iverson about puking in the simulator flash through their bond.

“Oh, oh no. no no. That is _not the same thing_.”

Keith was laughing at the one-sided conversation, tossing Hunk the pants.

“Oh, and you can make our _clothes_ but not extra blankets?”

_“If you prefer him to be naked I could always-”_

“No!” Hunk cut her off, grumbling under his breath, “You are the absolute worst lion ever.”

_“Or best. You are happier now. I only did what I had to.”_

“And what if it didn’t work?”

_“If it was just Red.. she might have pulled a joke on me, but Black would never allow a joke to upset any of the cubs.”_

“So Red and Black were in on it?”

There was no response. Keith was just looking curious at Hunk, waiting for the conversation to continue, wondering why his lions were brought up.

“Yellow. _What did you all do?_ ”

_“We made our cubs happy.”_

Hunk sighed. “So I’m going to guess this distress signal is nothing to worry about?”

_“It is not.”_

Hunk dropped his head.

Keith was a little worried by the movement. “Hunk?”

“We’ve been set up. By our lions. Giant robotic lion-shaped busybodies.”

“Set. up?”

“Yeah. _Apparently_ Red and Black were in on this little expedition…”

Keith groaned. “Of course they were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the ideas and encouragement Vol..Tron? server.  
> I hope you two enjoy this wonderful (horrible?) idea you contributed to
> 
> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
